Saves The Days
Saves The Day is the 23rd episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kenneth saves the day. Let's go to the classroom. When all of the sudden... The 3 lights go off. The children were scared. Kenneth fix the lights. And the lights work is done. Everyone was happy again. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael (Guest Appearance) *Min *Carlos *Kathy *Tosha *Kenneth *Juan Songs #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See A Lassie? #The Rocket Song #The Shadow Song #Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? #Ten Little Monsters #Michael Finnegan #I Used to Be Afraid #I Love You Trivia *Min wear the same clothes from Are We There Yet? And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. And a long hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes in I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a pony tail. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Gone Fishing! And a short hair. *Michael wear the same clothes from Hoo's In The Forest? and Stop, Look & Be Safe! And the short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "E-I-E-I-O". *When the Children say "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney Says!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Books Are Fun!". *At the end of the Barney doll. and waving is left hand. The End. *Kenneth is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "At Home With Animals". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Let's Show Respect!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "On The Move". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Camera Safari". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Room For Everyone". *This is the fourth episode to have the lights off from the school classroom in this episode, first was "What's That Shadow?", second time was "I Just Love Bugs!", and third time was "May I Help You?". *Second time of the At the storm day at first was What's That Shadow?, the power goes it on it. *During "I Love You", Carlos, Michael and Juan are in Barney's right, while Min, Kathy, Kenneth and Tosha are on Barney's left. Barney I love you (Saves the Days' version) Transcript * Kids: Yeah! (laughs) * Barney: (laughs) (music starts for I Love You) It's fun to have a classroom lights off. When we're having lots of fun to share the day! With people i love! (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. * Barney & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney Says Segment music song slow # Having Tens of Fun! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation